The Psycopath
by Kyulennychan
Summary: Tidak ada yang tau apa yang sebenarnya ada dibalik setiap wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh setiap orang. Selalu akan ada topeng yang pastinya akan selalu digunakan, dan setiap topeng itulah kadang tersimpan rahasia yang mungkin tidak bisa kau bayangkan!/KiAnn, TeukLenn, KyuMonn, DongGu, YeLizz/GAJE! Yang tidak suka abaikan saja oke kita damai selalu!
1. Chapter 1

**" The Psycopath!"**

 **Chap 1.**

 **Main Cast : KiAnn, TeukLenn, KyuMonn, DongGu dan YeLizz.**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime, Canibalisme dan Other!**

 **Rated : T/M**

 **Warning! : Typo, pairingnya bikin semaput, GAJE dan banyak kesalahan lainnya!**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **Enjoying Please 😆**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aaaarrggghhhttt..."

Teriakan itu membahana disebuah ruangan yang kedap suara. Ruang tanpa cahaya dan hanya terlihat remang-remang karena efek dari cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela dengan tirai putih.

Suara seorang namja yang terikat dikursi. Dengan wajah penuh lebam dan tubuh penuh luka. Ditambah pundak namja tersebut yang kini mengeluarkan begitu banyak darah karena sebuah kapak yang ditancapkan disana. Oleh seseorang yang justru tertawa kecil melihat dan mendengar suara rintihan penuh kesakitan tersebut.

"Apakah rasanya begitu sakit?", pemilik suara itu bertanya dengan sangat polosnya. Wajah cantik nan manis tersebut akhirnya terlihat ketika ia berada tepat didepan wajah sang namja yang terkena cahaya bulan.

Pemuda itu memandangnya penuh amarah. Tapi apa daya, bahkan saat ini namja tersebut bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang seolah mati rasa. Sedangkan sang pelaku yang ternyata seorang gadis manis tengah tersenyum kekanakan kearahnya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa aku telah berbuat salah?", katanya kali ini wajah manis itu terlihat sedih meski sang namja sangat tau bahwa itu hanya pura-pura.

"K-kau .., a-apa yang k-kau.., hah, m-mau d-dariku?", namja itu berbicara dengan susah payah. Karena sungguh seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar sudah mati rasa. Bagaimana tidak gadis gila dihadapannya itu telah beberapa kali menancapkan kapak tajam itu ke tubuhnya.

Drrrtttt..., Drrrrtttttttt...,

Baru saja akan menjawab, handphone gadis itu berbunyi. Wajahnya tertekuk masam, tentu saja karena seseorang yang dengan berani telah lancang mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Ada apa?", tanpa basa-basi lagi gadis itu berkata dengan dingin pada seseorang diseberang sana.

'Hehehe, apa aku sedang mengganggu mu Nishi?'

Suara balasan yang seperti nya juga seorang gadis seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan nada dingin yang dikeluarkan oleh sahabatnya.

"Cepat katakan apa mau mu, Lenny?", gadis yang ternyata bernama Nishi itu menekan setiap suku katanya. Tanda bahwa ia sudah tidak ingin diganggu sekarang.

Karena ayolah, ia sedang bersenang-senang saat ini. Dan teman yang tak kalah gilanya disana malah mengganggunya.

'Arra-arra, mianhae. Aku hanya ingin minta darahnya saja. Ingat jangan dibuang, lukisan ku butuh itu segera. Dan kalau bisa kau langsung bawa kesini kalau selesai. Ok!'

Dan Tut! Mati telefon itu tertutup secara sepihak. Sedangkan Nishi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Sebelum menaruh kembali handphone pintarnya kedalam saku jaket yang dikenakannya. Ia hafal betul kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu itu. Hah, lagipula bukankah itu hal biasa?

Dan saat Nishi kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada namja yang saat ini menatap penuh waspada pada gadis yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya sekarang. Dia tidak bodoh dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya tentang pembicaraan gila tersebut. Namja itu memaki dirinya sendiri karena jatuh dalam pesona gadis yang ternyata seorang psikopat mengerikan.

"Kenapa? Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Chagie. Kau tau kita akan bersenang-senang sebentar lagi", dan seiring dengan perkataan gadis itu.

Sebuah teriakan menyayat hati kembali terdengar diruangan tersebut. Yang diiringi suara jenaka dari sang gadis manis yang memegang kapak ditangannya yang sudah berlumuran dengan darah sang namja yang sebentar lagi hanya tinggal sebatas jasad atau bangkai.

-/-

Dilain tempat Lenny, gadis itu tertawa sendiri membayangkan apa yang saat ini dilakukan sang sahabat. Didepannya ia memandang lukisan setengah jadi yang baru saja dibuatnya. Gadis manis tersebut kehabisan stok darahnya dan untunglah kalau Nishi, sahabatnya tengah beraksi.

Dan itu keuntungan tersendiri untuknya. Disampingnya seseorang tengah terbaring tidak sadarkan diri atau mungkin sudah menjadi mayat karena wajahnya yang begitu pucat. Namja yang dia sengaja beri obat tidur agar bisa dengan leluasa mengambil darah milik namja tersebut. Lenny menatap sedih pada orang tersebut, tapi dari matanya tidak terlihat sama sekali pancaran penyesalan atau rasa bersalah sekalipun. Karena justru yang ia sedihkan adalah karena darah orang itu sudah habis ia gunakan dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

Lenny bangkit dari duduknya mendorong ranjang itu masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan gelap. Dimana jika cahaya lampu disana dinyalakan maka akan bisa dilihat dengan jelas jika didalam ruangan tersebut sudah banyak bangkai manusia yang gadis itu letakkan disana.

"Monie, Lizz dan Pigu apa mereka sedang bersenang-senang juga ya?", monolognya sendiri. Setelah sebelumnya mengunci kembali ruangan tersebut.

"Ku telefon saja. Lumayan aku bisa minta mereka menyisakan darah orang-orang itu untuk ku", Lenny tersenyum senang dan kekanakan. Gadis itupun langsung merogoh handphone disaku mantelnya dan segera menghubungi sahabatnya yang lain. Sembari berjalan keluar ruangan rahasianya untuk pergi ke tempat malam ini mereka akan berkumpul.

-/-

Saat ini EmonEl yang biasa dipanggil oleh keempat sekawan nya Monel atau Monie itu saat ini tengah sibuk memasak didapur. Gadis itu tengah bingung memilih daging mana yang akan dimasaknya atau mungkin organ dalam? Ah, gadis itu menepuk jidatnya lupa terkekeh sendiri. Bukankah stok dagingnya hanya tinggal tulang dan usus saja? Ck, pantas saja sedari tadi ia merasa kedua tangannya begitu gatal.

Gadis itu melangkah menuju arah kulkas dan membuka lemari pendingin tersebut. Monie menghela nafas kesal dan cemberut lucu saat disana benar-benar hanya tersisa usus dan tulang. Gadis manis tersebut tak begitu suka bagian usus yang justru sangat disukai oleh Lizz.

"Sudahlah tidak ada daging tulang pun jadi", akhirnya dengan terpaksa gadis itu mengambil tulang beku tersebut mencairkan dan kemudian langsung memasaknya. Sekilas mungkin itu hanya terlihat seperti tulang biasa. Tapi jika diperhatikan dengan baik itu bukanlah jenis tulang hewan atau binatang liar.

Tapi tulang dari seorang manusia yang menjadi bahan permainannya, dua hari yang lalu. Gadis itu bersenandung lirih sembari mengaduk sup tulang buatannya yang terlihat begitu sedap. Dan Monie tersenyum sumringah ketika sup tersebut sudah matang.

Baru saja ia akan mengambil mangkuk dan mengambil sup, getaran disakunya membuatnya lebih dulu mengangkat telfon tersebut.

"Hallo ..",

'Monie! Apa kau dirumah?', suara di seberang sana begitu memekakan telinga. Membuat gadis manis itu sedikit menjauhkan telefon ya dari sang telinga. Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang kelewat semangat atau kesal?.

"Ya, aku dirumah Lizz. Ada apa?", tanya Monie disela-sela dirinya menikmati sup buatannya yang menurutnya lezat tapi bisa membuat orang lain mungkin akan langsung mual.

'Kau tau, si maniak darah itu meneror ku. Katanya jika aku sudah dapat darah langsung setor ke dia. Sialan sekali tuh si maniak!', maki Lizz dari seberang telfon disana. Membuat Monie terkekeh pelan.

"Ayolah Lizz. Bukankah dia memang seperti itu? Lagipula karena dia juga kan kita mendapat banyak uang", kini Monie sudah selesai. Gadis itu baru saja menaruh mangkuk bekas supaya ke tempat pencucian piring sebelum duduk santai disofa hangat miliknya.

'Ck, kau benar. Oh ya nanti malam kita kumpul dimana?'

Monie menyalakan TVnya dan pemberitaan tentang sebuah pembunuhan dengan mayat yang mengalami begitu banyak bacokan kembali tersiar dan menggemparkan. Monie terkekeh lagi, temannya yang satu itu benar-benar sadis.

"Dirumah Pigu katanya. Sekalian si Lenny mau ngambil darah yang Pigu dapat untuknya", jelas Monie sembari mengunyah keripik kulit favoritnya.

'Ok, kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu, tanggung nih. Oh ya kau mau bagian apa?', tawar Lizz dengan semangat. Karena saat ini gadis manis di seberang sana tengah menguliti sesuatu yang membuat jiwanya begitu senang.

"Aku mau daging pahanya saja",

'Ok, nanti ku sisakan. Kau tau Nishi bahkan sudah lebih dulu ingin jantungnya. Sialan juga tuh anak! Ya sudah, by',

"By", dan monie pun kembali menonton berita dengan tenang apa lagi kali ini ia suka acaranya karena memberitakan lukisan sang sahabat yang ternyata menjadi salah satu yang terpilih untuk masuk ke galeri terbesar dikorea.

-/-

"Lenny, berhenti mengganggu ku. Nanti patung lilin ku tidak selesai-selesai!", Pigu mengerang frustasi karena sedari tadi salah satu sahabatnya yang penggila darah itu selalu saja merecokinya. Kebiasaannya jika stok darahnya habis dan itu akan membuat gadis manis itu kurang kerjaan hingga mengganggunya atau ketiga sahabatnya yang lain.

"Tapi Pi, kau bohong padaku. Harusnya kau ambil darinya dulu baru boleh kau jadikan patung tuh mayat", ucap Lenny tak kalah cemberut. Lagipula siapa suruh tadi dia menjanjikan darah untuknya, ternyata malah disuruh membantunya. Dan itu bukan tujuan utamanya, karena Lenny harus segera menyelesaikan lukisannya beberapa hari lagi.

"Tapi aku kan sudah bilang, aku lupa", kata pigu disela-selanya memahat tubuh manusia itu untuk dibuatnya menjadi manekin untuk bidang usaha yang digelutinya.

"Ck, lupa mu keterlaluan dan tidak tau situasi", dengan dongkol Lenny sedikit mencolek tubuh manusia yang sudah mulai dibalut cairan yang entah apa itu dan yang jelas hanya diketahui oleh sang pembuat.

"Yak! Jangan merusaknya pabbo!", amuk Pigu tidak terima. Yang hanya dibalas seringai oleh Lenny. Gadis itu kini duduk diatas sofa panjang guna mengistirahatkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal.

"Bangunkan aku kalau yang lain sudah datang Pi", ujarnya sebelum menyamankan dirinya untuk pergi ke alam mimpi sebentar.

"Ya, kenapa tidak sedari tadi saja kau molor sialan!", gerutu Pigu. Dan gadis itu tersenyum senang kemudian ketika tubuh didepannya sudah mulai membeku. Dan hanya tunggu sebentar lagi sebelum ia memahatnya dan menjadikannya sebuah manekin yang cantik. Karena kali ini memang korbannya adalah seorang gadis cantik.

Sedangkan Lenny gadis itu sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak.

-/-

Lizz masih sibuk berada disebuah gudang bawah tanah yang ada didalam rumah mewah miliknya. Sesekali ia mencomot daging yang sudah dipotong-potong olehnya dan mengunyahnya dengan nikmat.

Gadis cantik itu juga sudah memisahkan darah dan memasukan kedalam kantong plastik yang memang sudah disediakannya untuk si maniak darah. Siapa lagi jika bukan si Lenny bocah yang suka nuntut mereka untuk selalu menyisakan darah untuknya.

"Aish, untung saja semua ini menghasilkan uang dan tentu saja kesenangan yang luar biasa dirasakan oleh batinku", tawa renyah Lizz membahana digudang yang tidak terlalu terang tersebut.

Gadis itu berdiri sebelum sekali lagi mencomot daging yang sudah tersisa sedikit tersebut. Ia pun dengan senyum cerah langsung bergegas langsung keluar dari gudang dan segera meluncur kerumah Pigu. Meninggalkan sesosok manusia yang sudah menjadi mayat yang sudah tidak berbentuk yang mulai dimakan oleh para tikus kelaparan yang ada didalam gudang gelap tersebut.

Dan Lizz harus bergegas karena mungkin teman-temannya yang lain sudah menunggunya. Lizz juga tidak lupa membawa plastik berisikan darah dari sang mainannya tadi. Karena gadis itu tentu saja tidak ingin mendengar rengekan dari salah satu sahabatnya yang sialnya menghasilkan banyak uang untuk mereka.

.

.

TBC_!


	2. Chapter 2

**"The Psycopath!"**

 **Chap 2**

 **Main Cast : KiAnn, TeukLenn, KyuMonn, DongGu dan YeLizz.**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime, Canibalisme and Other!**

 **Rated : T/M**

 **Warning! : Typo, pairingnya bikin semaput, GAJE dan banyak kesalahan lainnya!**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **Enjoying please 😊**

.

.

Lagi! Dipagi ini kembali terdengar berita heboh yang sebenarnya sudah sering terjadi dari beberapa tahun silam hingga saat ini. Berita tentang yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya, ditemukan seorang mayat dengan luka akibat bacokan yang mengerikan di beberapa bagian ditubuhnya. Sekaligus berita tentang mereka yang kehilangan anggota keluarganya entah dimana. Dan sampai saat ini semua kasus itu belum juga menemukan titik terang akan terpecahnya siapakah sang pelaku keji yang ada dibalik setiap pembunuhan, penganiayaan dan penculikan yang sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

Bahkan Pemerintah Korea pun sudah turun tangan untuk ikut membantu para detektif dan polisi yang ditugaskan untuk melacak keberadaan sang pelaku. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya juga mereka menemui jalan buntu tentang kasus yang sangat meresahkan seleruh penduduk Korea.

Karena meski selalu menemukan keadaan mayat yang kondisinya mengenaskan sama seperti sebelumnya tapi tetap saja semua petugas tidak bisa menemukan satu jejakpun tentang sang pelaku. Karena para detektif sendiri mengakui bahwa mereka melakukannya dengan sangat bersih dan rapih hingga sulit untuk dilacak dan diselidiki.

Dan disebuah ruang keluarga dirumah Pigu. Gadis itu dan keempat sahabatnya yang lain, Lizz, Lenny, Monie dan Nishi tengah sama-sama menonton berita yang lagi-lagi menayangkan kasus pembunuhan yang mereka lakukan. Dan jujur saja hal tersebut membuat lima gadis sekawan tersebut merasa bosan.

Tentu saja, apakah tidak ada berita lain selain kasus yang mereka buat? Heol, itu menggelikan!. Dan sepertinya mereka tidak sadar bahwa berita tersebut sering muncul itu juga Kerena ulah mereka sendiri.

"Bisakah kau ganti acaranya? Aku bosan melihat pemberitaan yang selalu itu-itu saja", keluh Lenny sembari menikmati keripik yang Monie bawa untuk mereka tadi malam.

"Mau diganti chanel mana coba, itu berita lagi panas-panasnya tau", sela Pigu disela kunyahannya memakan setoples coklat rasa darah yang ada dipelukannya. Itu sungguh nikmat!

Monie dan Lizz saling lirik sebelum terkekeh geli. Begitu juga dengan Nishi yang kini sibuk dengan smartphonenya karena harus lebih dulu menanggapi ocehan manajernya yang cerewet. Maklum karena gadis cantik itu adalah seorang model yang sedang naik daun.

"Oh ya Lenny. Selamat untuk lukisan berdarah mu yang untuk kesekian kalinya masuk dalam galeri ternama Korea yang tentunya akan masuk dalam galeri internasional dunia juga", Lizz memeluk gadis yang ada disebelah kanannya. Ikut merasa bangga dengan keberhasilan yang dicapai oleh salah satu sahabatnya tersebut.

Gadis itu balas memeluk, meski sedikit kesulitan karena memegang toples keripik yang membuat lidahnya terus bergoyang nikmat, "Makasih, itu juga karena kalian", ucap Lenny senang.

"Kali ini lukisan yang mana yang terpilih Lenn?", tanya Monie penasaran. Tapi tatapan matanya fokus pada layar smartphone miliknya karena tengah memilih menu-menu yang mungkin akan dicobanya nanti.

"Yang "My Killer". Kata mereka itu sangat bagus seolah ada sesuatu didalam lukisan ku", jelas Lenny enteng. Masih fokus pada acara berita ditv yang membosankan.

"Tentu saja begitu. Catnya saja bukan cat biasa", sahut Nishi. Yang kini merampas toples keripik yang ada digenggaman Lenny. Membuat gadis itu melotot padanya tapi tidak mempan.

Karena bagaimanapun mereka sama!

"Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan jadwal pemotretan mu Nishi", Pigu menatap kesamping nya dimana Nishi sudah duduk manis sembari mencomot keripik yang ada ditangannya.

"Seperti biasa membosankan", gadis itu menjawab acuh tak acuh. Yang membuat keempat sahabatnya yang lain hanya saling mengedikan bahu seperti biasa.

"Semua juga kau anggap membosankan", celetuk Lizz santai.

"Kecuali satu, 'bermain' dengan mereka", timpal Monie gadis manis itu kini menyeringai kecil ke arah sahabatnya yang super model itu. Membuat yang lain terkikik geli karena itu memang benar adanya.

"Ya, ya, ya terserah kalian saja", Nishi berujar malas. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya saling tersenyum jenaka.

"Bagaimana dengan si pecinta PSP itu Monie? Apa dia masih menduakan mu dengan benda jelek itu?", Lenny bertanya pada sahabat yang duduk tepat dibelakangnya diatas sofa. Menatap penasaran dengan kisah cinta sang sahabat yang memiliki kemampuan memasak yang luar biasa. Tidak heran jika saat ini Monie sudah punya beberapa restoran di Korea.

"Tidak juga. Dia tetap romantis meski aku harus mengancamnya dulu dengan membakar semua game yang dimilikinya", kini perhatian Monie sudah tidak tertarik lagi untuk melihat-lihat menu. Karena mendengar pertanyaan itu membuatnya jadi merindukan kekasih tampan tapi manisnya itu.

"Kadang aku kasian padamu Monie. Kenapa kau tidak bakar beneran saja", tukas Pigu enteng yang kemudian nyengir bodoh saat monie menatap kearahnya malas.

"Kayak tidak tau dia saja", sahut Monie malas. Yang lagi-lagi membuat mereka tertawa lucu.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan si ikan Nemo mu itu Pi?", tanya Lizz penasaran. Lagipula tumben sekali sahabat mereka sedari tadi tidak telfon-telfonan padahal biasanya bisa berjam-jam dua pasangan yang menurut mereka terlalu hiperaktif itu saling berkomunikasi lewat smartphone.

"Dia lagi ada latihan dance seharian ini jadi tidak bisa menghubungiku sekarang", Pigu cemberut. Dalam hati ia sedih juga tidak bisa mendengar suara kekasih jelmaan ikannya yang tampan itu.

"Sabar,sabar", Lenny menepuk-nepuk pundak Pigu dengan senyum jenaka. Yang membuat sang empu mendelik sadis kearahnya.

"Jangan sok peduli, aku tau kau mentertawaiku dalam hati", tukas Pigu kesal. Yang hanya dibalas tawa renyah dari Lenny.

"Memang", sahut Lenny enteng. Tangannya mencomot dengan cepat coklat rasa darah yang dipegang Pigu. Membuat Pigu mendengus kesal.

"Hey, ku dengar si datar manusia es itu akan main film yang ada adegan intimnya Nishi. Apa itu benar?", Lizz mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya yang kini jadi fokus menatap salah satu temannya yang mendadak pasang wajah keruh dan kesal setengah mati.

Kerena sepertinya pertanyaan itu benar adanya!

"Ya, dan setelahnya tentu saja kalian tau apa yang akan ku lakukan pada gadis yang menjadi lawan main kekasihku", dingin, suara itu tanda bahwa mungkin sebentar lagi Nishi akan berubah dalam mode haus darahnya.

"Jangan lupa aku minta darahnya", celetuk Lenny yang membuat suasana yang sempat mendadak beku kembali mencair begitu saja.

Lenny yang melihat keempat sahabatnya memutar mata malas jadi bingung sendiri, bukankah biasanya juga begitu?

"Kenapa? Aku hanya minta darah seperti biasa, kenapa menatapku seperti itu", tanyanya polos menatap keempat sahabatnya yang lain.

"Lupakan saja", sahut Nishi malas. "Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan si kepala besar?", lanjutnya yang disambut wajah kesal Lizz yang sangat kentara.

"Mukamu tidak enak dipandang sekali", Komen Pigu asal membuat wajah Lizz makin tertekuk masam.

"Jangan bahas dia, aku sedang kesal padanya. Bisa-bisanya dia lebih memilih si Ddangko Brother daripada bersama denganku", gerutu Lizz dan penjelasannya berhasil membuat keempat sahabatnya kembali tertawa ngakak. Oh itu sungguh menggelikan!

"Kau juga patut dikasihani ternyata", Monie terkikik geli kerah Lizz, yang kini mendelik sebal pada semua yang ada disana.

"Ck! Berhenti tertawa kalian, itu tidak lucu", rajuk Lizz pada teman-temannya yang justru terlihat seolah ingin kembali menertawai nya.

"Arra-arra. Mianhae", sahut Lenny yang masih mencoba menahan tawanya. Tidak tega juga melihat sang sahabat diduakan dengan kura-kura?

"Huh!", dengus Lizz keki kearah ke empat sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan si angel pelit mu itu Lenn?", Nishi kini memandang Lenny yang sudah kembali menghadap kearah TV yang masih juga menayangkan pemberitaan membosankan.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Dia sedang sibuk sekarang", jelasnya santai.

"Dia angel tapi dapat kekasih devil sepertimu, kasian", cibir Pigu. Gadis itu tidak sadar bahwa kekasih ikan nemonya juga kasian dapat dia yang juga sama-sama devil?

"Pacar kita semua kasian. Bukan hanya angel ku saja", tukas Lenny. Yang kini kembali sibuk memakan keripiknya lagi yang sempat tertunda.

"Benar juga ya. Dan aku tidak bisa bayangin jika mereka tau tentang kita suatu hari nanti", Pigu menatap keempat sahabatnya yang lain. Pandangan kelima gadis itu mendadak berubah dingin dan kelam.

"Bunuh saja kalau sampai tau", ucap Nishi sarkas. Kerena meraka pernah membahas ini sebelumnya.

"Ya, atau buat mereka lupa tentang kita", timpal Lenny suara gadis itu terdengar datar. Menatap serius keempat sahabatnya yang lain.

"Aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik jika masalah itu", sambung Lizz dengan seringainya yang bisa memebuat siapa pun akan merinding.

"Tapi yang jadi pertanyaanya adalah ...," dengan sengaja Monie menjeda ucapannya. Gadis itu menatap dalam pada iris setiap sang sahabat dengan serius.

Sedang Lenny, Nishi, Pigu dan Lizz mereka saling pandang. Penasaran akan lanjutan dari ucapan sahabat mereka yang satu ini.

"Apakah kita sanggup melakukannya?",

Dan kelima gadis itu terdiam. Saling bertanya pada diri sendiri. Tentang kesanggupan dimana jika sewaktu-waktu mereka bisa saja dituntut untuk bersenang-senang dengan mereka.

Mereka yang dalam artian sebenarnya adalah seseorang yang berstatus sebagai kekasih mereka. Karena jika panggilan jiwa itu telah hadir Lizz, Nishi, Monie, Lenny dan Pigu bahkan tidak bisa menjamin jika mereka tidak akan menjadi korban berikutnya.

-/-

TBC_!


End file.
